24 days
by toxicRocker97
Summary: Disclaimer we don't own anything except our OCs. The 2Ps decide to cause chaos, by kidnapping most of the beloved capitols. (oc)Edinburgh x Canada (oc)Moscow x Germany (oc)Venice x Egypt (oc)London x America and brief Beijing x Russia
1. Chapter 1

Edinburgh's POV

"Dudes that movie was sick!" America yelled as we left the theater.

"Yeah if you like stupid zombies ripping people apart" I told him as I latched myself to Matt's arm.

"What's that? You got a problem with zombies?" Alfred asked as we started down the street, the night air just starting to get to me.

"No." I replied in a sarcastic tone. "Who wouldn't love a bunch of mangy, smelly corpses walking around feeding on human flesh?"

"Good, that's what I thought." He said in a serious tone before walking ahead of Matthew and I.

"Sometimes I swear England dropped America on his head when he was younger." I told Canada before sighing.

_And through all that no one noticed the young blond wearing black shades in the dark of night, but soon I would wish I had._

Moscow's POV

"No Italy, you have to stay in your room!" I yelled as Germany and I tried to explain for the fifth time tonight, that he could not sleep in Germany's bed anymore.

"But, but why?" Italy whined with tears forming in his eyes.

"Ve don't vant to hurt you Italy, but you need to sleep in your own room." Germany told him in a calmer, and quieter voice than my own.

_One hour and a lot of crying from Italy later_

"Fine Italy, we will think about it." I sighed leaning my head against Germany's shoulder, I was almost reduced to tears from the argument with Italy. I couldn't help but think to myself. _"Germany is definitely going to need a bigger bed."_

"Ok now zhat zhat's settled let's go to sleep." Germany said as he got ready for bed.

"Si!" Italy said before running off to change.

"I'm glad that's over." I sighed. Not two seconds later I felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Ja." Germany replied before kissing my neck a couple times. "You should get ready for bed as vell." He said before planting one last kiss on my lips.

"Da, I'll do that." I purred before making my way to the bathroom.

_Time skip two hours_

"_What's that smell?" _I thought as I cracked my eyes open only to come face to face with Italy's feet. "Oh come on Italy!" I whispered angrily, before pushing both his feet and the blankets away. I stood up with full intention on going to the bathroom, but something in the corner of my eye stops me. _"What the Hell?" _I thought as I turned to face the vanity mirror. _"The fuck?" _I thought as I came face to face with the mirror, which held not my refection, but Germany's.

I quickly turned to face the bed only to see Germany fast asleep. I quickly turned back around expecting to the reflection of Germany, only this time it wasn't a reflection, he was standing right in front of me. Not exactly the same, but close enough for it to be creepy, and because of this I did something I don't ever do. I screamed.

"Vhat zhe Hell!?" I heard Germany yell from behind me.

London's POV

"I can't believe I had to miss the double date with Edinburgh." I whined from my seat on the kitchen counter.

"I am~a sorry." Venice apologized from her place by the stove.

"It's not your fault." And really it wasn't it was my father's for having that last minute meeting with the rest of the United Kingdom.

"I~a know but I~a still apologize." She said stirring her pasta sauce.

"But you didn't… you know what never mind." And with that the conversation ended and I was stuck reading a cookbook.

_Time skip one hour_

"Pasta is~a ready!" Venice yelled, knocking me out of the book I was reading.

"Finally. I was starving, weren't you Flying Strawberry Bunny?" I asked my flying pink friend as I hopped off the counter.

"You are~a very strange." Venice said with a big smile, and handed me a bowl of pasta. "Do you know where ma father is?"

"Down the hall, first door on the left." I said pointing down the hall through the open door.

"Grazie" She said as she skipped down the hall, carrying a plate of pasta.

I had just began to eat my pasta, when all of a sudden there was a high pitched scream. I dropped my pasta and took off sprinting down the hall. "Lupa what's wrong!" I yelled as I entered the den. What I saw made me freeze for a moment. I saw a blond Romano dragging a struggling Venice into a mirror. While the normal Romano was lying bound and unconscious on the floor.

"The bloody Hell!?" I yelled as I ran forward, only to slip on the pasta Venice had dropped. "Fuck!" I yelled as I fell forward. My last thought as I tumbled through the mirror flashed through my head. "_Epic fail!" _

_I really need to stop listening to America…_

Edinburgh

_Timeskip to the next morning_

"What is with everyone?" I whispered, while looking around. I saw two things I never thought I would see, 1) Moscow cowering, and clinging to Germany for dear life, while standing next to Mafia Italy. And 2) a serious, and angered America, with an aura that could challenge Russia's on a really bad day… Not to mention the fact Canada is gripping my hand so tight I think he broke something.

"Canada, why is everyone so tense?" I whispered in Canada's ear.

"Shh- England and Germany will explain." He replied.

_I know he did not just shush me._

"Did you just shush me?" I said a little louder than I meant to.

He slowly turned to look at me, looking directly into my eyes. He gave me the most serious expression I had ever seen. "Yes I did, now shut up."

"Ok, shutting up." I said, quickly looking down where I could see Canada still holding my hand.

Moscow

"Ve need to sit." Germany whispered in my ear. Trying to coax me into letting go of him so we could sit.

"Nyet," I whispered back, clinging to him even more.

"You vill be fine liebe, you can still hold mien hand." He said in a voice that commanded obedience.

"Ok." I said, keeping a death grip on Germany's hand as we sat. Italy sat next to me silently, and glared at anyone who came to close. I did a quick sweep of the room to see, 1) a worried England, 2) an angry America, and

3) Mafia Romano. "Wait, Mafia Romano?!" I said confused. I don't know how loud I had spoken. But it was apparently loud enough for Romano to hear, because the next thing I know Italy had just stopped a knife that was thrown at my face, and the Italy brothers were giving each other death stares.

"Now, that's quite enou-" England started speaking, only to be cut off by Romano.

"Shut de fuck up!" Romano shouted, glaring daggers at England. That of course started a screaming match.

_This is going to be a long meeting…_

Edinburgh

"C-Canada," I shuddered. "W-why is It-Italy and Romano acting like that?" I asked fear showing in both my face and my voice.

"It'll be alri-" He was cut off by Romano yelling.

"Shut de fuck up!" He yelled again, and started fighting with England.

"C-Canada." I whimpered, trying to bury myself in Matt's side, suddenly remembering all the bad memories of England and the Mafia Italys. Matt glanced at me before leaning over and whispering something to Alfred. Then not a moment too soon Alfred and Matt were on their feet. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" They yelled in unison, when it was absolutely silent America began to speak.

"We're here to discuss the kidnapping of London, and Venice!" He glared just daring one of us to say different.

"You can't tell~a me what to do." Romano spoke crossing his arms over his chest.

"What was that, dude?" America asked angrily, his glare now fixed on Romano. A death stare match was quickly made apparent between the two nations, creating an awkward silence for everyone.

Germany tried to stand and yell for order, only to fall to the floor with Moscow clinging to him for dear life. "NYET DON'T LEAVE ME GERMANY!" She yelled in fear.

If I wasn't scared before; I definitely was now, because Moscow is never scared and what I just saw was pure terror.

"What the Hell is going on?!" I whispered, as I watched this meeting go from bad to really, really weird.

Not two seconds after that a screaming match started between America, England, and Romano for no apparent reason. Than there was also Mafia Italy was prying Moscow off of Germany.

I watched this chaos unfold before something in me just snapped. "WILL SOMEONE JUST TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and pushed my chair backwards, and stood up suddenly.

Everyone stared in shock at my sudden outburst for what seemed like an eternity. Until Germany finally spoke up, "I vill tell you vhat I know…"

Cliffhanger...(please don't hurt me!)


	2. Chapter 2

London

"Oh, bloody hell. What happened?" I mumbled as I woke with a killer headache.  
"Look, I think she's waking up!" A very familiar British voice said. Though it sounded a bit different.  
"No shit Sherlock." I heard another familiar, but yet completely different voice respond.  
"That's another dollar in the swear jar." The first voice said in a sing-song voice.  
"This conversation is definitely not helping my fucking headache." I thought bitterly as I tried to open my eyes, which to say was a huge mistake. "Fuck! Bloody Hell turn the lights down!"  
There was a shuffling of feet before something heavy landed on my stomach. I opened my eyes again to see what it was, but what I saw scared me shitless.  
"Now you owe a dollar too!" A man that looked like my father, but with pinkish hair, said with a joker like grin. "Boop." He said as he poked my nose.  
"AHHH! SON OF A FUCKFACE!" I screamed as I sat up quickly, knocking the man who looked like my father to the floor. A low chuckle came from the second man, who I noticed was wearing clothes that vaguely resembled my boyfriend Alfred's, but other than that looked nothing like America.  
"Oh dear. I'm in deep shit." I said, causing the man on the floor to send me a death glare.  
"Well it looks like we'll have to tech you some manners, dear." He said in a creepily cheerful way.  
Ok now I'm scared shitless…

Venice

Warm blood flowed from the gash on my temple. It dripped from my chin onto my favorite blue blouse. I wanted to wipe it away, but couldn't due to the ropes that bound me to the chair. I pulled at the bond around my wrists hoping they had come loose from the blood that had dripped from the gashes on my arm.  
"Are we having~a fun yet?" A dark voice that resembled Papa's ( ) but deeper asked.  
"No, I'm not." My voice was hoarse from screaming when this Papa imposter was cutting me with his knife.  
"Then I'll~a let Flavio have a turn." He said smiling, while twirling his knife around.  
(1)"Fai Quello che yuoi faccia scopata." I said calmly in my native tongue.  
He gave me a serial killer smile before replying, (2)"Quindi questo sara divertente poi." He then picked up a bottle containing a clear liquid. (3)"Sapete di cosa si tratta?"  
I shook my head, because frankly I had no clue. His smile got bigger if that was even possible.  
He opened the bottle, then got real close before whispering in my ear. (4)"Sfregamento alcool." My eyes grew wide as he backed away. I started shaking as he slowly started to tip the contents onto my head.  
It hadn't even touched me yet, but I knew what was coming so I did the only thing I could do…scream.

London

I clutched the carpet as I started to cough up blood. I felt a hand grip my hair and pull my face up.  
"Well dear, have you learned anything yet?" The sickly sweet voice of the man, who I had earlier found was named Oliver asked. I looked him in the eyes before smiling, and showing him my bloody teeth.  
"Oh yes dear I have." His smile shrunk into a normal smile, only to return to its joker-like appearance when I added. "I learned that you hit like a girl. I mean really dear my gran can hit harder than that." I could hear the America wannabe named Alan, laugh from somewhere behind me.  
"Now…that's…quite…enough…young…lady." Oliver said while slamming my face into the floor.  
I was gasping for air my the end of his sentence. "Are you done yet face fuck?" I said in-between breaths. The hand still tangled in my hair tensed, and I thought he was going to start smashing my face again, but a voice stopped him  
"That's enough, Ollie." A Canadian accented voice stated.  
"Who is that, and where the Hell did he come from?" I thought as Oliver let go of my hair.  
"And why should I do that, dear James?" Oliver asked in annoyance.  
"Because, Edinburgh is in place, but she's with Alfred, Arthur, and Matthew." He said calmly, "So you guys have to come with me." He added while walking over to Alan.  
"Well alrighty then." Oliver said cheerfully, before glancing at me. "Let me take care of her really quick." He said with a sadistic grin.  
"Oh shit." Was all I got out before he pushed two different pressure points on my neck.  
"We'll be back later dear." That was the last thing I heard before my vision faded.

(1)Do what you want fuck face.

(2)So this will be fun then.

(3)Do you know what this is?

(4)Rubbing Alcohol

Venice calls Italy Papa, and calls Romano Father.


End file.
